


Special Surprise

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [209]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just you and me, buddy, and it's a surprise where we're going."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 7 August 2016  
> Word Count: 449  
> Prompt: talk  
> Summary: "Just you and me, buddy, and it's a surprise where we're going."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously taking place about two months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: You know what? I love writing for Jacob Shay. He has this way of making any story he's in _cute_ , and any adult he interacts with _adorable_. Even Ann Rutledge. But this BroTP between Damien and Jacob is probably my most favorite thing to write for Jacob. It's just so fun, and I think Jacob is a good way for Damien to still remember his humanity as he sorts out his life as the Antichrist.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Hey, Jacob? You busy?"

He glances up to see Damien standing in the doorway of his room and grins broadly. "Nope! I was just putting away my clean clothes like Papa taught me to do. But that's all done now."

"Awesome!" Damien tilts his head to the side and studies the boy's face for a moment. "Are you supposed to do anything for your papa now?" When Jacob giggles and shakes his head, he squints and taps his lips with a finger. "You sure?"

"I'm sure! Papa said all I had to do was put away my folded clothes, and I did."

"Oh good! That means you should be free to join me for a special surprise."

Jacob's eyes get wider as he stares at Damien, and he starts to wiggle in excitement. "A special surprise?"

"Yep! Just you and me, buddy, and it's a surprise where we're going." He holds out his hand to the boy. "I mean, unless you'd rather just stay here and be boring."

"No!" Jacob says and races to take Damien's hand. "I like surprises! Will the puppies come with us?"

Damien pauses at that, still impressed by Jacob's blithe reactions to the trio of Rottweilers that are his personal guardians. "Well, I suppose they might show up. You know they kind of do their own thing to protect us all, right?"

"I know," Jacob says as they start walking toward the staircase. "I just like having them around. They make me feel safe."

"Feeling safe is important, isn't it?"

"Daddy says that he's a policeman to keep lots of people safe."

They head downstairs, and Damien can see the booster seat waiting by the front door by the small cooler he's already packed.

"Go say goodbye to your papa while I get the cooler and your booster seat in my jeep, okay? I'll meet you back here in just a few minutes."

Jacob nods and heads off toward the kitchen, where they can both hear Patrick's soft tenor voice singing something vaguely familiar. Damien quickly gets the cooler and seat ready, then heads back in to get Jacob.

"Papa said that I can have an ice cream cone if we pass an ice cream shop, but only if I'm very good."

Glancing up, Damien sees Patrick standing in the doorway of the kitchen with an indulgent smile on his face. He returns the expression, then lightly claps Jacob on the back. "Well then, I guess we're gonna have to be good boys today, aren't we?"

Jacob giggles and nods, then waves at Patrick. "Bye, Papa! See you later!" And then he follows Damien out the door to go on their special surprise outing.


End file.
